Love Story: Soul of a medium
by DontCountMeOut
Summary: Ever since I could remember I've been able to see the newly dearly departed. The come to me looking for a way to pass over. My name is Isabella Swan or Bella and I am a medium.Rated T might change... Bella uses The wiccan relig. but she is a medium!Hiatus
1. Preface

Love Story

Prologe

**We were both young when i first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
im standing there  
on a balcony of summer air**

Ever since I could remember, I've been able to see the souls of the newly dearly departed. They come to me, looking for a way to pass over. But that's not all I can feel and see the aura's of people around me and see how long they have to live.

When I look at people all I can see is their life slowly ending. Quite depressing, yeah?

My name is Belliasa Sawn or if you perfer Isabella Swan. Can't say I'm proud of this allias but hey don't want people know I escaped death it's self when my mother was murdered now do I?

Today I am to start school at Washington High school in of course Forks, WA. Yippy, A girl who is a medium for all things death going to school with _normal _humans. How fun does that sound?


	2. Ch 1 Meeting Alice

Chapter 1

Love Story

**See the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
i see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did I know**

I walked into my first period classes – photo shop – and took a seat in the back. After seven minutes of nothing but ramble a girl danced into the room. She had black hair, spiked into all directions. She had pale skin, paler than me! And golden eyes. She was beautiful, but no one would look that beautiful unless they were the undead or a spirit. She danced her way to my table and sat down next to. She turned and smiled, I didn't return it.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen," she said in a whisper. Holding her hand out.

"Elli," I said back. "It's nice to meet you Alice," I stuck my hand out to shake hers; her hand were ice cold and hard as stone. Ha, that's funny I bet she sparkles like a diamond in the sun, too.

~) O (~

The bell rang and I stood to walk out but someone, Alice, grabbed my elbow. "Elli will you eat with me and my family at lunch?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I said. "I'll be there," I promised. She let go, and I started to walk away but turned to look over my shoulder. "What's your next class?"

"Spanish, you?" she said with a smile. I smiled brightly grabbed her hand and ran for our class.

When we reached it we were five minutes late. The teacher scolded us, but no detention seeing as Alice got us out by saying she was showing me to class. It worked easily; obviously some one has the staff under her thumb.

We went to the back were we sat behind to boys- ah hem, men? - They had the same skin and eyes as Alice. They turned around when we sat down. One was a golden dirty blond, lean but still had a muscular build. He took Alice's hand and kisses it. The other had bronze hair, messy but attractive. He had a lean build not as muscle as the Blondie. He looked from Alice to me, looking confused and frustrated.

"Elli, this is Edward Cullen, my brother," she said pointing to the bronze haired one. _Hmm his name suits him._ "This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend," said boys/men smiled attentively towards me. "Edward, Jazz this is my friend Elli, she's new here so be nice," she said with a joking smile. I looked at each of them, that's was when I noticed they had no number around their heads. I was confused, _how can that be_? Everyone that I've met always had a number to tell their times when they will die. I looked around at everyone else. They still had theirs, so why couldn't I see theirs?

"Hi," I said still confused. "It's nice to meet you," I said looking for my sketch book. When I found it I started to look for my charcoal pencils. Then I started to draw leaking ever nerve of confusion. As if some one could feel my emotions, a field of calm swept through me. When I looked at my sketch it was of a girl in a meadow of black roses covered in stitches and scares. She had long hair all around her, in a soft velvet long dress. She was crying. I stared at the sketch sadly, why did I always draw depressing art?

I heard a gasp from beside me, I looked at Alice, and she was looking at my sketch sadness etched into her face. "Oh Elli," she looked at me with concern. "Why did you draw that?"

I shrugged. "I always draw blindly, never knowing what is to come of my art." I said confused by her concern.

Edward and Jasper turned and looked at my sketch, too. Then they both looked up at me and Alice. Edward spoke first. "Alice do you mind if we ditch at lunch?"

"No, that's fine," she looked to me. "Wonna come with?"

"Hell yes," I said I say under my breath. They laughed softly and turned around to the teacher.

~) O (~

As I walked out if English, I saw Alice, Edward and Jasper waiting for me. I cocked an eye brow at them. They all smiled sheepishly. Now I was luscious. "Come on Isa! Let's go!" Alice grabbed my hand and ran out to a silver Volvo R60S, My navy blue Corvette next to it. I walked over to it, I looked at them. Their jaws slackened. I smiled. Yea, I get to race!

"Who's Volvo?" I asked innocently.

"Mine," Edward said still in shock.

"Race you to the pizza parlor?" I said with a devious smile playing on my lips.

He smirked. "You're on!" he ran to the driver's side. I was already in and about to get on when Alice got in.

"Let's go!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

I speed out of the lot just before Edward pulled out of his place. We were in the lead, and one minute to that parlor. We got in with Edward right after. I laughed. Alice and I got out giggling ours asses off.

"You cheated," Edward said under his breath though I heard it loud and clear.

"No, I didn't," I said simply. I leaned against my Corvette, smiling smugly. Alice laughed and whimpered something into Jaspers ear. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Elli, we'll be back in a minute, 'k?" she asked as if pleading.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," I said pushing her towards Jasper.

I stood there alone with Edward. I looked at him he had dark circles around his eyes. He had a softly chiseled jaw. Hmm, he was handsomer in the day light rather than light bulb light. I blushed st that thought, Edward noticed this, because he too was looking at me.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing" I said looking away.

"Really? Cause that color of red looks really dangerous," He asked joking around.

I 'hmpf'ed at him and looked into the forest. That's when I saw them, a man and woman step out of the trees. The man had light brown hair and light green eyes. The woman, the woman was the girl that I drew in class. But this time she was in color. She had shiny long bronze hair and emerald green eyes. Wait! Bronze hair, Edward had bronze hair! I whipped out my sketch book and started to draw the couple in front of the woods. I colored them in with color, with Edward in it too.

I showed my picture to Edward. "Do you know these people?" I asked anxiously.

Edward looked at it with shock. "How did you-"I cut him off and got another peace of paper and wrote note for Alice.

"Get in, now' I said under my breath knowing he could hear me. My earlier suspicions were confirmed, their vampires. And I walked right into this mess.


	3. Ch 2 Protection ritual

Chapter 2

Love Story

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said**

I drove down the road to my home on the outskirts of town.

"Edward, do you know who and what I am?" I asked through my teeth.

"No why?" He asked confused by my anger.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I am a seer. I can see when people will die. I can see spirits. And most importantly I am the soul survivor of a dead clan of 'witches' and vampires. We were the ones who created the idea of the Voltirri, but Aro, had other plans instead of being second to lead he wanted my third- great grandfathers place. So he decided to eliminate my clan. The only one to survive was his daughter my great-great aunt Ashland. She came to America searching for refuge.

"When she got to the point of having to kill a human she decided to let her mate, a male witch, Anthony's younger sisters battle her. She lost, but she had had three children, I'm a descendent of her oldest daughter." I finished out of breath.

"I don't get it, so the legends of the witches in Europe were true?" He asked.

"Yes we were there, but that was not us my grandfather had been a vampire," I said stopping in front of my old pale green Edwardian home. "But when he mated with a witch it turned every thing around for him,"

"So what's wrong?" he asked patiently.

"I need to cast a circle, if anything," I was getting frustrated. "Damn it! Edward distract me before I tear my house down by hand," I said curtly.

'How did you know what my parents looked like?" he asked.

"Like I said I can see the dead, but only if they want to be seen that is," I said still frustrated." Keep going,"

"What will you do now?" he asked in concern. My frustration melted away when I heard the concern. My features softened.

"Don't you worry about me, Edward, really," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me nothing can break me as delicate I look," I stood on my tippy toe, and looked at him, and noticed that I was still under his chin. "What we should to be worried about is the Voltirri finding out that we've interacted,"

He followed me as I turned to the house and went inside. "This is a beautiful house," he said. "Who designed it?"

I smiled proudly. "I did," I said walking over to a small that held my ritual tools. I grabbed five candles, my antheme, a dagger and incense. I turned around to see Edward turn away embarrassed. _Hmm someone's embarrassed __**over something**_." You okay there Edward?" I asked sauntering over to him. Oh yes, this would be fun.

"N-nothing," he stammered. Wow, Edward Cullen stammered, I need to record this! He took a step back, I took another forward. I smiled coyly, putting my things down.

"You know, I need a long arm to protect the circle before I cast it, to make sure nothing disturbs the protection spell," I stood erect again, his eyes trailing my every move. I moved closer, he didn't move at all, that's when I noticed something in his eyes that I couldn't quite catch in time, before his lips crashed into mine, his arms going sound my waist. My arms around his neck, that's when I caught site of the spirits – Edwards parents – smiling in our direction. He broke the kiss only to travel to my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone. I giggled softly. "Edward, I don't know how Alice is going to like finding her brother and best friend making out when they hardly know each other," I said suppressing a soft growl in my throat. He looked up at me, and then smiled kissed my lips once, twice, a third time before letting me go. "Besides your parents spirits are watching," I whispered into his ear. He laughed softly, and then stood back, just as Alice barged into the room.

"Bella! I saw some of the Voltirri coming you have to do a protection spell quickly!" she whispered fiercely. She grabbed Jaspers hand and stood in front of me next to Edward.

"Okay. Um, Alice stands 3 feet east of me; Jasper 3 feet west; Edward 6 feet south." I stood in the middle of them my alto playing as the north. I gave each of them a candle.

"Edward, you'll carry blue, water; Jasper, you'll carry red, fire; Alice, you will carry green, earth; the altar will carry yellow, wind; I'll carry the purple, for spirit." I said giving each their candle. I lit the incense, and then pour white wine into the goblet on the altar. "Hold your breath and don't let go until I say, understand?" I took the dagger, put it to my palm and sliced through it spilling my blood into the wine. I stood in front of the altar and raised the goblet in one hand while lighting the candle with the other. "Wind I call you to this circle to banish and blow away the dark energy, Wind I call you to this circle," all around us wind whipped about mussing our hair lightly.

I walked clock-wise to Jasper and call upon fire. "Fire I call you to this circle to hold us in your warm embrace, to protect us from the dark spirits that wish to harm us," I spoke softly. "Fire I call you to this circle." All around us it grew warmer.

I walked around to Edward. "Water I call you to this circle to wash away our fears, to cleanse our spirits of negative aura," I whispered to the candle in Edwards's hands, all around us the sound of the ocean, and cool breeze was in the room singing softly in our ears. "Water I call you to this circle."

I walked to Alice and again spoke to the candle. "Earth you have gave us home, love and tenderness you held tight to us to protect us, Earth I call you to this circle," around us you could smell the soft smell of a meadow and the whispers from the trees as they shook in the wind.

I walked in to the middle of the circle. "Spirit, you gave us life, courage and faith, you have given us so much we can not give back, but you have also taken back what we can not give, Spirit I call you to this circle." I lifted the goblet to my lips and drank most of the goblet the poured the rest in to an herb bowl in front of me. I added rosemary, sage, lavender and toadstools to it mashing every thing together. "Goddess from above please grants us protection, I do not ask for much but we have a small token of our gratitude. So please take this, in return for protection." I light a match and through it into the bowl, it slowly burned every thing into smoke raising it above our heads. "**An, Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will,**" I spoke softly. "Merry ye meet, merry ye part, and merry ye meet again. Blessed be,"

I walked to each candle and whispered '_(rightful name)_ you have done complete your purpose, thank you, you may part.'____

**A/N: **Ha! Cliffy! Sorry it's been so long, forgive me! I couldn't find my zip-drive so I to retype a lot of stuff! So please R&R!

I love you all!

-- 'Tomi


End file.
